


Socks

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy ending though, M/M, mentions of a packmate getting the bite, mentions of labor complications, more tags added later, not stiles, of course, umm mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Socks

“Look at them, Derek. They’re so tiny!” Stiles teased, pulling Emily’s pink sock from the outfit Ally had rolled up for her. Trevor had just started college, the twins were entering their junior year, Angel had just started highschool and here they were with another pack-baby. Fortunately, Erica and Boyd decided to wait and the most recent bundle to the Argent-Mccall family wouldn’t be entirely alone.

“Oh really? I thought maybe you were doing laundry at Scott’s house again.” Derek answered. The added eyeroll was both expected and brushed away quickly.

“Real funny, Der-rek.” He answered, slipping the second tiny sock onto her adorable baby sized foot. Emily squirmed and cooed as his fingernail gently scraped up the underside of her cute little toes. Stiles’ heart melted for about the hundredth time that day. 

“Do you ever think of having another one?” he asked, tilting her leg back and blowing a raspberry on the inside of her chubby knee. Smiling and laughing to himself when she squeaked in surprise and delight. 

“Sometimes…” Derek answered, pausing to look up from his paper. “Do you want more?”

Stiles shrugged, he wasn’t really sure. There was a small nudge in his chest whenever he spent time with the youngest pack members, but for the most part he was content with Asher and Cece. It had nothing to do with the fact that they’d soon be graduating and leaving him all alone, nope, nothing at all to do with that. Probably.

There had been some major complications during labor. Allison was on the verge of not making it and if she didn’t hold on a little longer Emily would never have stood a chance. Allison had begged Scott to give her bite in order to save their child, but he was reluctant. He argued that as horrible as it was, they could have or adopt more children if she wanted, but was adamant that they focus on making sure Allison herself, survived. He said he’d never be able to go on without her.

Melissa, Erica, and Sarah were all consulted, each scared to take the chance but Ally was strong and determined, just as she’d always been. When it came to her own life or the small chance of saving her baby, she eventually gave Scott an ultimatum that he bite her and risk her life to save their child or she’d never be able to respect him again. So against his better judgment and at a much greater risk to his wife, Scott did as she asked and turned her. 

It was touch and go for hours. Ally’s body wasn’t giving any signs that the bite had taken, only that she was still holding on. They had to go through quite a bit of marriage counseling to get them over the repercussions, even after she’d made out okay. Scott was pissed, and it led to a lot of nights being woken up at 3 am with a messed up Alpha on his doorstep. But not too long after they had a happy, healthy baby girl. The Argent-Mccalls were back to their old selves. 

He bit his lip a little as he finished putting the rest of Emily’s clothes on her wriggling tiny human body. She was the first out of all of them. Erica had helped them collectively bring seven children into the pack and Emily was the only fully-human cub. Melissa and a druid named Sarah, filling in for her with the Boyd pups. Stiles’ heart ached for her and what she’d have to go through, being the only one, much like he was for a long time. 

He’d tell her, of course, how important they were, how necessary it was to have humans in the pack. Stiles would make sure to occasionally tuck her in with stories of how his ingenuity saved them all, long before he became a spark. As soon as she was old enough to understand, over and over, he’d be sure to tell her how much she meant to them. Sometimes, the urge to give her an adopted human cousin was pretty overwhelming.

Maybe he’d look into it.


End file.
